


La Coquine de la Nuit (The Minx of the Night)

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Paradis de L'artiste is a place for those who don't fit in to a world filled with normal people. Hunter Clarington, although he doesn't know it yet is one of those people, dragged there just a few weeks into his captainship of the Warblers by his two best friend's Nick and Jeff in an attempt to coax Hunter out of the closet . But when Hunter meets the gorgeous dancer and prostitute Sebastian, his whole world is thrown into chaos. </p><p>Inspired by the music from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So several chapters in this fic are inspired by music from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and in my head imagined music playing during certain scenes, so of course to help you guys get the full experience I've put * every time I imagined something playing or it was inspired by a particular song and I'll link each song in the beginning each chapter in the order they apear so you can listen to them while reading :) (Not all the songs match up perfectly tho but it gives you the idea) 
> 
> Please enjoy :) this is the longest single chapter I have ever written and this will probably be my longest fic too so yay! 
> 
> 1\. (Track 16) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbjoP934dgc (It goes a bit overtime)  
> 2\. (Track 8) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1pp61kdTFk

Hunter had never found beauty in many things; he just didn’t have that sort of outlook on life. True beauty to him was not in superficial things such as flowers or jewellery but found in things with meaning, art, poetry, and music.  And Sebastian. He had always found so much wonder in Sebastian, _his_ Sebastian. But now there was no beauty, his world being stripped of it’s already fading colours until it was nothing, nothing but ugliness. Music became noise, lyrics were nothing more than words, paintings were seemed like lifeless, grey shapes and everything that there ever was in his life became a blur of pointless tasks and disappointing outcomes. He was alive but his soul and heart and passion were long, long dead. Looking back on the events he knew should have listened to them, all of them when they told him he was a fool, that he was playing with fire and was going to get burnt but of course he didn’t listen and it had cost him everything he had ever been able to offer the world.

Hunter Clarington was a broken man but in a way that could never be fixed. 

If traced back far enough you could say that a simple, innocent show choir scholarship to Dalton Academy was the piece of paper that sealed his fate. You could argue that if he had not received that letter on the 28th of December 2012 that his life would have been so different right now. He would have never met Sebastian, the love of his life. He would never have discovered Le Paradis de L'artiste near the edge of Westerville. In theory the two things that became his undoing would never have existed.

But these thoughts were in no way comforting to Hunter.

He hadn’t been Captain of the Warblers very long when Nick and Jeff had burst into his dorm late in the afternoon on that day.  He instantly knew without even looking up from his book it was them, capturing a glimpse of Jeff’s shockingly bright blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Jeff never seemed to go anywhere without Nick and the two with their smiles equally as bright as Jeff’s hair, were the source of constant annoyance. But somehow much to Hunter’s surprise they had grown on him to become some of his first real friends. 

“Oh Hunter!” Jeff sung out, the noise making Hunter reluctantly look up from his book.

“Is there something I can help you two with?” Hunter asked with a sigh of irritation

Nick began to run his hand through his own dark hair nervously.

“Well um the Warblers had a vote and we decided that-”

“You’re a stick in the mud Hunt” Jeff finished dryly 

Hunter closed his book loudly, carefully placing it on the desk next to him. He was genuinely curious as to where they were going with this now and also seriously considering giving the Warblers one of his “Cross me and I’ll kick you out” speeches because seriously what the hell did him not being a reckless idiot have to do with _anything_.

“Well yeah we thought maybe you’d be a better captain if you loosened up a bit” Nick tried to explain 

“Loosened up a bit?” Hunter repeated in disbelief

“So basically just go out, get drunk and get laid” Jeff added grinning 

“Which is why, drum roll please Jeffrey”

Jeff began to quickly tap on his thighs, making an annoying slapping noise.

Nick pulled out of his uniform pocket a colorful flyer and grinned eagerly at Hunter who rolled his eyes in response.

“We’re going to Le Paradis de L’artiste!” they both announced smiling stupidly

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble but I’m pretty sure it’s 6 o’clock on a school night and we aren’t allowed out of the dorms” Hunter informed them nonchalantly, picking his book off the desk to signal that it was the end of the conversation about the matter.

Nick and Jeff both smiled again and shared a knowing look that made Hunter suddenly very worried.

“That’s why they invented sneaking out silly,” said Jeff mischievously 

“I don’t think-”

“Come on Hunt, have a bit of fun” Nick whined  

You see, Hunter ever since he was a kid had hated more than anything in the world people implying that he _couldn’t do something_ because Hunter strongly believed that he was capable doing anything he goddamn pleased to do. In first grade some girl insisted that only girls could do pirouettes, well Hunter Clarington took up ballet almost the next day and within two weeks he was up in front of the whole class proving that little brat wrong. In fifth grade his PE teacher told him that he was going to fail because he wasn’t fit enough, long story short he had topped the year in PE every year since. So Jeff and Nick insinuating that he, Hunter Clarington couldn’t have fun?

Not happening.

“Alright fine”

Those were the words that became the beginning of the end.

Le Paradis de L'artiste was (much to Hunter’s complete embarrassment) a gay strip club and brothel, just on the edge of Westerville. The place stood out amongst everything else around it, it’s flashing lights bathing everything in proximity a mixture of red and blue and as Jeff pulled into the parking lot Hunter couldn’t drag his eyes away from it. It was in some weird way mesmerizing, the building drawing him in like a fly to honey. Men of all ages flowed in and out of the doors at ease; Hunter suddenly noticing there was no bouncer at the door to check ID or to stop them from entering.

“Why is there no security?” Hunter asked as he stepped out of Jeff’s car into the cool night air  

“It’s meant to be a free place for artists, no age restrictions or anything” Nick explained excitedly grabbing onto Jeff’s arm.

“But isn’t that illegal?”

“Yeah and? Illegal stuff happens all the time Hunter” Jeff casually pointed out as they walked towards the glittering doors of Le Paradis de L’artiste.

As they passed through the doors, flashes of light and loud pulsing music assaulted Hunters senses, temporarily stunning him. It was crowded and cramped, the whole place smelling of sweat and alcohol and sex and Hunter suddenly felt ever so slightly nauseous. There were tables scattered around, filled with men flinging money at the male dancers on stage in various states of undress. There was a bar in the corner, stocked full of exotic drinks Hunter had never seen before, liquids that were so bright they seemed to glow in the darkness. But what really caught his attention was the glittering door just next to the stage that had “ **Shhh** ” written in bold, gold lettering and as a rather disheveled man stumbled out of it Hunter suddenly knew what types of people were behind the door and didn’t particularly want to dwell on it anymore.

“Let’s get some drinks,” Jeff suggested, dragging both him and Nick towards the bar.

The bartender much to Hunter’s surprise was a woman and in the dim light he could only just make out her appearance. She looked fairly young, with tan skin and long back hair that she had elaborately put up into a mess of complicated braids and curls.  Her brown eyes met Hunter’s, curiously looking him up and down before turning her attention back to Nick and Jeff.

“What can I get for you boys?” she asked in a thick Latino accent

“Um some of the blue stuff for me, the green and pink stuff for Nick and Hunter?”

“Uhh the purple thing?” asked Hunter absentmindedly 

“Sure thing” said the girl flirtingly as she reached underneath the bar for some glasses “So what brings you boys here?”

“Our friend here needs to let lose a bit and have fun” Nick explained teasingly gesturing to Hunter

“Yea cause he’s so uptight” Jeff giggled making Hunter send them both a dirty look

“Well you sure picked a wonderful time to come,” she purred, pouring their drinks “Your just in time to see the _real_ show”   

“There’s more?” Jeff squealed eagerly

“Just wait till you see him” the girl grinned, handing them their drinks.

Hunter stared down at the dark purple liquid and taking a deep breath took a sip. It tasted like vaguely like grapes, sweet and sour at the same time as it danced around his tongue. He swallowed, the drink running down his throat and sending a pleasant warm and tingling feeling through his body.

“Who is “him” _’_?” Hunter asked casually as he took another sip of the wonderful drink.

“La Coquine de la Nuit he calls himself, he’s like those dancers,” she replied pointing a long, perfectly manicured finger at the stage “but _so_ much better”

“God I’m so curious now,” said Nick gulping down his drink

“Well may I suggest you take your seats because it’ll be starting soon”

They reluctantly skulled down the rest of their drinks, Nick giving the girl some money, which she practically snatched out of his hands eagerly. They all got up from the stools, Jeff and Nick disappearing into the crowd to find a table and Hunter just about to follow them when he suddenly felt a clammy hand grab his arm. He whipped his head around, coming face to face with the Latino girl.

“See that door over there?” she asked in an almost whisper.

Hunter silently nodded as he looked once more at the “ **Shhh** ” door he knew she was referring to.

“If you _really_ want to let lose, after the show go through it,” she said with a smile that made Hunter uncomfortable “But I warn you, once you’re in you may never want to come out again” she continued winking playfully

Hunter nodded curtly, mumbling an embarrassed “Dually noted” before wrenching himself out of her grip and rocketing into the crowd, pushing all thoughts about going through the god forsaken door out of his mind. After stumbling around in a sea of people for what seemed like forever, he spotted and thanked his lucky stars for Jeff’s obnoxiously bright hair that under the special lights seemed to glow like a beacon.

“Hunt over here!” Jeff called waving his hands around like a mad man

The table had a perfect view and was just near the front of the stage. As Hunter took a seat his eyes flicked to the door for a third time subconsciously, he mentally cursed the Latino girl for reminding him of its existence.

“I don’t even know why you guys dragged me here, I’m straight remember?” reasoned Hunter, his eyes still lingering on the goddamn door.

“Sure Hunt we believe you,” drawled Jeff sarcastically

And then everything went black, every single colorful light switching off at one moment. Gasps were heard from the audience and Hunter didn’t dare move in fear of knocking someone or something over.

“Ladies and Gentleman” a high pitched male voice called out suddenly over the speakers “Ok, so maybe just Gentleman” that earned a laugh from the crowd “Le Paradis de L’artiste is proud to present to you” there was a pause “La Coquine de la Nuit!”

The crowd roared loudly in response the sound almost deafening, then it suddenly went silent, so quiet you could here a pin drop and Hunter didn’t know why but he was holding his breath. Then a single red spotlight appeared on the stage, highlighting a silvery pole but there was still silence and an empty stage. Then the music started, a song Hunter vaguely recognized. *

And then _he_ appeared out of the darkness.

He slinked towards the pole seductively, a Cheshire cat grin painted on his flawless features. He was dressed in a black tank top that showed a bit of skin and black skinny jeans that were so tight that Hunter swore they were painted on and left very little to the imagination. A few people wolf whistled, he sent them flirtatious winks and then it really started. He moved in time with the music, twirling and spinning and bending in places Hunter hadn’t thought humanly possible, the crowd going insane as he practically wrapped them around his finger. Then the skimpy black top was off, exposing slightly tanned muscled skin that Hunter, despite the straight part of his brain screaming at him to _look away_ he simply couldn’t tear his eyes from.  He continued to flirt with the crowd, moving his hips seductively in time with the music as he walked, doing a handstand and a few impressive acrobatic tricks while men threw money, expensive watches and jewelry on stage trying to get his attention. And then he stepped off the actual stage and began to mingle with some of the men in the crowd who looked at the gorgeous dancer like something to eat. He brushed against some, his hands wandering around in places Hunter didn’t really want to think about. The dancing boy continued to strut around a bit as the crowd continued to scream, and then it happened.

The boy slid into the splits right on top of their table, grinning sexily all the while.

Hunter nearly fell off his chair in shock as he felt all the air sucked out of him, his heart beating rapidly as he remained glued to the chair unable to move. Nick and Jeff started laughing, finding Hunter’s expression of absolute horror ridiculously entertaining. The dancer winked him, blowing him a kiss before slowly sliding off the table and stepping back on stage to finish the routine. Hunter felt like he was going to pass out, really pass out and he almost would have if he hadn’t been so stupidly in awe with the dancer. It continued, the dancing boy practically making love to the stupid freaking pole and Hunter being ever so stupidly turned on by it, Hunter strategically crossed his legs and hoped to god that it was dark enough for Nick and Jeff not to notice because he knew he would never _ever_ hear the end of it.  And then all to soon the song finished, the dancer taking a final pose and the crowd erupting into even more cheers and whistles as another boy in a silvery costume scuttled on stage and handed the dancer a microphone before shuffling off again.

“So if any of you are game enough” the dancer boy’s musical voice announced grinning “You are _more_ than welcome to visit me backstage in my dressing room” he winked, then put his finger to his lips making a shushing gesture. 

 **Shhh**  

The door.

And then everything went black and when the lights returned the boy was gone.

“Holy shit that was awesome” breathed Jeff next to him

“You alright there Hunt? You looked like you were going to have a heart attack or pass out a die,” said Nick putting a hand on Hunter’s shoulder

“Fine- I’m fine,” answered Hunter breathlessly 

“Still straight?” Jeff asked obnoxiously grinning

“Of course I’m straight you idiot” Hunter snapped. 

Jeff and Nick both laughed way to loudly.

“Oh really Hunt? Because I’m pretty sure your pants say otherwise” said Nick teasingly

Hunter didn’t even dare look down to see how bad it was, simply straightening himself up and ignoring his burning face as he snapped, “I can’t control what that thing does”

Nick and Jeff erupted into hysterics, Jeff actually falling onto the ground with laughter as Hunter sat there completely humiliated.

“Alright then Hunt if your so straight, then you’ll come with Nick and I to see what’s behind that door because I’m curious” Jeff laughed still on the floor.

Hunter glared at them both because if there was one thing Hunter couldn’t turn down it was a challenge. 

“Fine.”

The three of them approached the glittering door, Hunter hesitating for a few seconds before turning the golden knob and pushing the door open. Suddenly there was a long corridor in front of them, the walls red with elaborate gold designs decorating them. Faint moans could be heard for some of the rooms and suddenly Hunter had awful feeling in his gut that he knew exactly where they were.

“I um think we’ve stumbled upon a brothel guys”

“What was your first hint Jeff?” said Hunter sarcastically

They walked down the corridor slowly, reading the names on the doors. Some of them had normal names Santana Lopez; Quin Fabray others had obvious stage names most of which were in French but it was one particular door that made the three boys stop.

_La Coquine de la Nuit_

“There it is” said Jeff said grinning mischievously and giving Nick another knowing look “Alright Hunter my dear so very straight friend, we dare you to pay French boy’s dressing room a visit”

“What?”

“Go on, if you’re really as straight as you say then there shouldn’t be a single problem” Nick insisted matching Jeff’s grin 

“If it will make you idiots happy” grumbled Hunter

So he knocked twice on the door and hoped to hell that nobody was in or if they were they weren’t “occupied”. After several agonizing seconds of waiting a voice purred “Come in, it’s open”.

Hunter took one last look at Nick and Jeff who were sniggering to each other, took a deep breath to help fight his growing nervousness and pulled on the doorknob, pushed the wooden door lightly and stepped in the dressing room as the door softly clicked shut behind him. *

And Hunter was finally faced with true beauty.

He sat with his back to Hunter in front of a golden mirror, his piercing green eyes examining his own face carefully. His dark blonde hair was perfectly quiffed upwards, and his slightly tanned featured free of imperfections except for a light dusting of freckles and Hunter stood there in awe. Not able to say a word and praying that the boy wouldn’t notice his presence so he could continue to stare. But the boy did turn around; his beautiful eyes meeting Hunter’s dull brown one’s, seeping with curiosity and making Hunter melt under their gaze.

“Well this is refreshing” the boy said looking Hunter up and down suggestively “What’s your name sweetie?”

“H-Hunter, Clarington” Hunter stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up  

The boy quirked an eyebrow in amusement, a sly smile creeping on his lips.

“And tell me Hunter how old are you exactly?” the boy asked

“S-seventeen” Hunter answered mentally cursing himself for turning into such a blubbering idiot in front of the dancer.

“Well what do you know,” said the boy slinking out of his seat and slowly approaching him “Twinsies”

“What?” blurted out Hunter stupidly, earning a musical laugh from the boy.

“I mean we’re the same age silly thing,” the boy said chuckling “So..” the boy stepped into Hunters personal space making his stomach twist and heart leap stupidly as the boy began to fiddle with the top of Hunter jacket.

“I’m not, I mean I don’t, I-I mean I’m straight but, my friends um dared me because their gay but I mean I don’t have anything against you I just, um I…”

Sebastian began to laugh again, moving away from Hunter and sitting on the edge of a bed which Hunter hadn’t even noticed being too distracted by the mysterious dancer.

“What’s so funny?” Hunter asked irritably because he was getting really sick of people making of him.

The boy continued to laugh, “I’m sorry sweetie I just don’t get many blushing virgins in here that’s all, it’s so amusing how flustered you are” 

“I’m not a virgin,” replied Hunter defensively “I just don’t like sex”

Which was true, Hunter’s first and only experience had been-  well awful. Being fifteen and dragged to one of his older brothers parties, some drunken 17-year-old girl had begun hitting on him. Of course Hunter hadn’t really been that interested but being a bit tipsy himself, one thing had led to another and before he knew it he was in a bedroom having doing it and hating every single second of it. And that had been it for Hunter Clarington and sex; he didn’t particularly want to do it again.

The boy froze mid laugh to stare at Hunter with curiosity before recovering quickly and plastering back on his face his signature smirk “How could you possibly not like sex?”

“I-I don’t know I just don’t” 

The boy lifted himself smoothly of the bed slinking towards him and once again invading his personally space, trailing his finger down Hunters arms seductively and making Hunters heart skip several beats.

“You know” the boy whispered in his ear “I bet I could change that”

The alarm bells began to ring in Hunters head, suddenly becoming fully aware of the scary realization that he might actually _want_ that.  He was straight, this wasn’t supposed to be happening, he began to panic at how nice it felt as the dancer let his fingers wander a bit lower and lower-

“I-I should go, my friends they’ll um…”

The gorgeous boy’s fingers froze where they were as his green eyes looked into Hunter’s again, challenging him to turn him down.

“But of course, we wouldn’t want your friends to worry about you” the boy finished “It was _lovely_ meeting Hunter, I really do hope you come back again” his face was only inches away from Hunter’s now _“Adieu Magnifique”_ and suddenly the space the boy had filled was nothing but cold air.

And Hunter fled the room like a bullet.

In an instant he was back in the hallway almost crashing into Nick and Jeff who were grinning at him stupidly.

“Oh god you were whipped in there man” Jeff laughed 

“H-H-H-Hunter, Clarington” Nick mimicked “God Hunt I didn’t know you had a stutter”

“Shut up” Hunter snapped at them both, his cheeks burning bright red because _god they were so right._

“Oh wait but here’s my favorite part, I’m not a virgin I just don’t like sex” Jeff snorted “and then he says…”

“I bet I could change that!” Nick and Jeff both giggled at the same time

“Will you two can it? Anyone could hear us!” Hunter growled at the two who were still in hysterics

“He’s right you know”

The new voice behind Hunter made him jump out of his skin; Jeff and Nick’s laughter turning into giggles and shy smiles as Hunter turned around to face the intruder.

And there stood the gorgeous boy, smirking at them.

“You forgot this sweetie,” the boy purred, reaching into his pocket to reveal Hunter’s wallet “Are these your friends?” the boy asked looking Nick and Jeff up and down suggestively making Hunter _not in the slightest bit jealous_

“I’m Nick”

“And I’m Jeff”

They both stood there starry eyed, grinning like absolute morons making Hunter want to roll his eyes. Then he remembered that not five minutes ago that had basically been him and decided against it.

“Sebastian, charmed” the boy said smiling sexily

 _Sebastian_. It had a nice ring to it Hunter thought.

“We should really being going,” said Hunter glaring at Nick and Jeff  

“Of course I wouldn’t want to bother you but please come visit me some other time,” Sebastian said with a playful wink at Hunter, holding up his wallet, which Hunter quickly snatched out of his hands.

And just as quickly as he had appeared Sebastian was gone again.

Hunter began to carefully go through the contents of his wallet, checking to make sure everything he owned was in there and feeling slightly humiliated because he _knew_ hadn’t dropped his wallet which means he had been dumb enough to be pick-pocketed.

“Hunt what _are_ you doing?” Nick asked, confused.

“I didn’t drop my wallet Nick, I’m simply checking everything is in there” Hunter replied, his eyes glued to his wallet

“Well I’m pretty sure Sebastian’s number wasn’t in there before,” said Jeff

Hunter froze.

“What?”

“Yea this piece of paper fell out just then”

Hunter leaped towards the piece of paper embarrassingly quick, snatching the number out of Jeff’s hands.

**0435679990 call me ;)**

Hunter reread the paper again and again and again.

“Why would he do that? Why did he leave his number? I said I was straight didn’t I? I said it three times, you guys heard me”

“You said it twice actually,” Nick pointed out grinning

“Come on Hunt I think it’s time to come out now, seriously we’re your friends you can tell us anything” Jeff tried to reason

Hunter stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and convinced himself that he _would not_ call before turning to Jeff and Nick angrily.

“I’m _not_ gay, I’m _not_ crushing on Sebastian and we are leaving, _now_ ”

“Hunt...”

“Stop fucking calling me that Jeff” Hunter growled, angrily making his way back down the corridor to the sparkling door and ignoring the sad look Nick and Jeff shoot each other. 


	2. The Lady of the Camellias

The ride back to Dalton was spent in a tense silence, Hunter’s eyes fixed outside the car window as he watched the world blur by and completely ignored Nick and Jeff who after attempting to apologize remained silent. The minute they had pulled into the Dalton car park, Jeff killing the engine, Hunter bolted without a single word. He snuck into the school building and quietly walked through halls in the dark until he found his dorm room, softly unlocking the door and being relieved to find his roommate absent. He threw himself onto his bed; not even bothering with getting undressed, his head still reeling from the events earlier that night. The slip of paper burned in the pocket of his jeans, demanding him to look at it again. He tried to ignore it; instead he closing his eyes and hoping for sleep to overtake him. But he didn’t even feel remotely tired, the problem in his pants still bulging and distracting him. 

_Don’t you dare Hunter William Clarington._

He put his hands behind his head in an attempt to lessen the urges, his fingers roughly pulling at his hair and the sharp shooting pain becoming a worthwhile distraction. He tried to think of something else, repeating the memory of his one awful sexual experience over and over again. It worked eventually, the bulge going down until he could comfortably moving hands from behind his head and not be tempted to deal with the problem. Hunter felt sleep slowly begin to come over him, his eyes drooping closed before the blackness consumed him and he fell into dreams filled with dancers and beautiful green eyes. 

He was rudely awoken that next morning to be confronted by more desperate apologies from Nick and Jeff, the two actually turning up in his room only a few minutes after he got out of bed.

“We get it, we crossed a line and it won’t happen again we promise”

And Hunter of course forgave them. 

Despite his slight hangover Hunter still went to his classes that day as normal, being slightly distracted in each one, and by the time he walks into Extension English last period he is so on edge that he actually considers going back his dorm room to recover the slip of paper and text the number.

Then of course just like everything else in Hunter’s life at that point; it gets worse.

He takes a seat near the front, pulling out his notebook and trying to concentrate as Miss March walks into the classroom carrying a heavy looking cardboard box in her arms, stacked full of books.

“Now class each one of you is going to be assigned a novel, you will be completing tasks on your book for the rest of the term, your first task will be a 1500 word essay” Miss March announced, placing the box carefully on her desk

The whole class, including Hunter groaned because last thing Hunter needed right now was _more homework_.

“Come on boys trust me you’ll enjoy this, now when I call your name come up to my desk and I will give you your novel, everyone will be getting a different novel and no swapping what so ever your novel is not negotiable” she continued  “Right then, Rider Averson?” 

Hunter watched as the lanky redhead cams up to the teacher’s desk, being handed Jane Austen’s Emma and groaning in disappointment.

“Why this one Miss? It’s a girls novel!”

“Oh I forget, their all Romance novels boys so you can all get in touch with your romantic side for a change, believe me women love it” Miss March explained grinning mischievously

“But I’m gay” whined Rider

“Well your future boyfriend will thank me” Miss March said making a few people in the class including Hunter laugh.

“James Baker”

James Baker, possibly the buffest boy Hunter knew sauntered up to Mrs. March’s desk from the back of the room, receiving a copy of a novel.

“Twilight?” scoffed James in disbelief making Hunter snort embarrassingly loud.

“I’m curious to see what you think of it James” said Miss March while Hunter still snickered.

“Hunter Clarington” she called out as Hunter got out of his seat to collect his book. 

_The Lady of the Camellias_

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this book Miss and I am quite well versed on literature,” Hunter said carefully examining the cover

“Especially romance!” James sung out, the class erupting into the laughter and Hunter turning bright red in humiliation

“That’s exactly why I picked this for you Hunter, believe me I think you will like it” she explained

Hunter went to sit down when Miss March stopped him.

“Oh and Hunter could you see me after class for a few minutes?” 

There was a chorus of “Oooooo”’s around the room and Hunter shot the culprits his best glare, turning back to Miss March.

“Of course Miss March” 

The rest of the class was a lecture on the history of Romance novels, something Hunter already knew and didn’t really listen to as he read the blurb of his novel curiously. 

_Marguerite Gautier is the most beautiful, brazen—and expensive—courtesan in all of Paris. Despite being ill with consumption, she lives a glittering, moneyed life of nonstop parties and aristocratic balls and savours every day as if it were her last._   
  
_Into her life comes Armand Duval. Young, handsome, and recklessly headstrong, he is hopelessly in love with Marguerite, but not nearly rich enough. Yet Armand is Marguerite’s first true love, and against her better judgment, she throws away her upper-class lifestyle for him. But as intense as their love for each other is, it challenges a reality that cannot be denied…_   
  
_This Signet Classics version is the only available paperback edition of Camille, a story as old as time and as timeless as love itself._

Hunter quickly skimmed through his pocket dictionary he took with him to every English lesson, looking for the meaning of the word “Courtesan”

_Courtesan- a woman prostitute, especially one whose clients are members of a royal court or men of high social standing._

Hunter’s stomach did an awful drop, his mind flicking back to the night before. The number still somewhere in his dorm and his awful ( _and wonderful_ his mind stupidly added) meeting with Sebastian.  He couldn’t help but daydream about Sebastian’s gorgeous green eyes, his silky sweet voice his-

_THAT is possibly the gayest thing you have said yet. Snap out of it Clarington._

Class finished not long after that, Hunter packing away his things and stowing the novel safely in his book bag before slowly approaching Mrs. March’s desk.

“Miss March?” asked Hunter, Mrs. March looking up from her papers

“Ahh Hunter yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something” she said, taking off her large reading glasses and stowing them in her desk draw

“Am I in any trouble Miss?”

“Not this time no,” she sighed  “Look Hunter, I noticed you left school and came back rather late last night and your normally such as moral student so I just wanted too ask where you went” she said calmly

Hunter began to panic.

“I’m so sorry Miss it was really out of line I know, it won’t happen again I promise” Hunter babbled, dancing around her question

“I understand that Hunter but I just want to know where you went, that’s all” 

“I- um” Hunter stammered “Le Paradis de L'artiste, I went there”

Miss March raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“And why would you go to a place like that Hunter?” she asked seriously

“My friends dragged me there, I swear Miss I didn’t want to go” Hunter tried to explain “Please don’t get me in trouble, I’m on scholarship and I can’t-”

“Hush Hunter, I won’t tell a soul,” she said “But I must ask you one last thing”

“Yes Miss?”

“Is there someone special? If you don’t mind me prying you just seemed very day dreamy in class”

“Miss March I’m not-”

“I never said you were Hunter” she interrupted smiling knowingly “You may go now”

And Hunter bolted.

Warbler’s rehearsal that afternoon became pure and utter torture with Miss March’s words lingering at the back of his mind. It wasn’t because he was tired, or that it was hard work, it was because he begun _enjoying it_ for all the wrong reasons. There were some very attractive boys in the Warblers Hunter had suddenly noted, some of which were in the lacrosse team. He became hyper aware of how good said boys looked while dancing and in certain positions, it then got worse when Harry (one of the straight Warblers) complained he was feeling hot and asked permission to take off his school shirt and Hunter ignoring his better judgment said yes.  His eyes began to linger all to long on some of Harry’s rippling muscles as he danced which reminded him of Sebastian’s dancing, which reminded him of Sebastian which-

_Oh god no._

Hunter felt so guilty he actually felt physically sick, quickly excusing himself from rehearsal with a stomachache and swiftly exiting the room to the worried looks of the Warblers. He practically sprinted to his dorm room, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. When he felt like he was truly alone Hunter collapsed onto the cold, hard bathroom tiles in a heap, fighting back tears but not letting himself cry, reminding himself that he was a _Clarington_ and Clarington’s did not cry.  However after a few minutes of sitting on the ground those thoughts became useless as Hunter’s whole body involuntarily began to wrack with sobs, tears streaming down his face.

That was the first but not the last time Hunter sat crying on those bathroom tiles that week.

Every day after that the “unwanted thoughts” got worse, Hunter being reduced to tears.  He felt like such a pervert in every single Warbler rehearsal and felt so confused and conflicted about everything that he cut himself off from everyone, sitting in library and never leaving unless it was for meals or class and not even looking at the novel Miss March gave him in fear of provoking more of the weird thoughts. It was like there was a battle going on in his brain, neither side winning or losing, only making lots of noise, and by the fifth day he was at the end of his tether. 

He sat in the library that Saturday afternoon, reading Sherlock Holmes (one of the only novels he could find that didn’t have any romance) and as he finished the book and got up to get the next book in the series something fell out of his jeans.

A piece of paper. The white, crumpled piece of paper. 

 _Sebastian’s number._  

That was when he finally snapped.

Hunter decided in that exact moment that there was only one way to once and for all solve all the confusion in his head. He was going to go back to Le Paradis de L'artiste to find Sebastian and put an end to this insanity.

* * *

 

Hunter looked over himself in the mirror for the third time, smoothing down the creases on his black, short sleeved, button down shirt and making sure there were no bits of fluff on the one pair of maroon skinny jeans he owned. He fixed his hair again, fussing over every strand out of place and then scolding himself for acting so…well gay. Being a Saturday night leaving Dalton was fairly easy, nobody bothered him as walked through the halls although he did get one or two looks at his ass which made him feel slightly more confident about his appearance than it really should.  During the drive to Le Paradis de L'artiste however all of that confidence vanished, his heartbeat speeding up with anticipation every mile as he drove closer. Hunter didn’t even know why he was going back or what he was he was going to when got their, but the idea of never seeing Sebastian again was weirdly too painful to bare and so all nagging doubts of turning back left his mind as he pulled into the dark car park. He felt the glittering doors almost beckoning him in as he walked, once again being overwhelmed by the lights and the music and the people bustling everywhere.

_Now what?_

Hunter froze as he suddenly realized that he had _no idea_ what to do, how to find Sebastian, or if he even could find Sebastian. He franticly searched for a place to sit when his eyes landed on the empty stools at the almost deserted bar, watching as the same Latino girl from the first time he was there whipped down the counter top.

 _Bingo_.

He began walking over as casually as he could, ignoring the hungry stares he got from some of the older men as he went. Perching himself on one of the barstools he tapped on the counter lightly to get the girl’s attention, she looked up, her eyes widening as she recognized him before quickly recovering, her plump pink lips twisting into a smirk.

“Well, well, well, look whose back”

“I’m surprised you remember me,” said Hunter coolly

The girl rolled her eyes, “How could I forget? Bas spent the next two hours after you left drilling me with questions about you”

Hunter’s stomach fluttered.

“Bas?” asked Hunter, his voice sounding pathetically weak even to his own ears

The girl grinned at him.

“Yes _Bas_ short for _Sebastian_ , the boy you visited last time you we’re here and while we’re on the subject of first names I’m _Santan_ which is short for _Santana_ yeah?” she said, her voice teasingly condescending

Hunter quickly nods, his cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.  

“So” purred Santana “The purple stuff again?”

“Yeah the purple stuff”

Hunter ended up going through two glasses of the drink, savoring the warm feeling it gave him with each sip. The drink washed away his nerves and gave him enough courage to glance at the glittering “Shhh” door. Santana continued to sneak glances at him as she worked around the bar, serving the other men who turned up. It wasn’t long before Hunter’s curiosity and the raging war in his head got the better of him, leaving a ten on the counter as he hopped off the barstool and began to make his way towards the door.  His palms began to sweat and stomach began to flutter with each passing step as he got closer and closer. And then he stopped. Taking a deep breath before twisting the knob and stepping into the corridor. It was exactly how it was the week before, the walls still red and gold, the same distant moaning and groaning that made Hunter uncomfortable, and the same long, barely lit corridor that Hunter slowly began to walk down.    

“You can do this Hunter,” he said to himself as he walked

The moment he arrived at Sebastian’s door he instantly began to panic again, having not the faintest idea of what he was doing he took another deep breath and knocked lightly on the wood.

“Come in”

The door creaked as Hunter pushed it open and was greeted by the overwhelming stench of smoke. 

“Well, well, look whose back” 

Sebastian was lounging on top of the midnight blue covers of his bed, lazily taking a drag of a cigarette as Hunter stood there silently watching him, not quite sure what to say or do.

“So, still straight _Hunter_?” asked Sebastian, putting out his cigarette on a golden ashtray on top of the bedside table. 

“That’s kind of why I’m here”

“Oh?” said Sebastian quirking an eyebrow

“I don’t think I’m as straight as I originally thought I was,” explained Hunter trying very hard not to let his nervousness show

Sebastian’s lips twisted into a smirk as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“Come join me then sweetheart,” purred Sebastian

Hunter awkwardly removed his shoes and socks and sat at the end of the bed, not ready to venture so close to Sebastian yet.  

Sebastian laughed, “Really? I’m not going to bite”

Sebastian moved across the bed and behind Hunter, so close to him that Hunter could feel Sebastian’s breath against the back of his neck

“Much” he whispered inches away from Hunter’s ear, making him involuntarily shiver.

Hunter could feel Sebastian’s lips gently brush against the side of his jaw, it was soft and gentle but still enough to make Hunter’s breath hitch and heart begin to thump against his chest.

“Just relax baby,” said Sebastian softly as he began to trail kisses down Hunter’s neck from behind

He did just that; letting his tense muscles relax as Sebastian began to fiddle with the buttons of Hunter’s shirt, successfully sliding it off with ease and exposing Hunter’s bare chest. Suddenly Sebastian moved around him so they were face to face, straddling on Hunter’s lap, his lust filled green eyes looking into Hunter’s expectantly. It’s was as if the other boy was silently asking him if he was ok, if he should continue-

And Hunter only had one answer.

Hunter is the one that started it; closing the almost non-existent space between them with a chaste, barely there kiss. 

Sebastian snatched his lips again, bringing him in for a deeper kiss and Hunter’s brain short-circuited. Every cliché about fireworks and sparks becoming instantly true as Sebastian ashy tasting lips moved against his with so much passion that Hunter almost believed it was more than just a favor. Sebastian flicked his tongue inside Hunter’s mouth and Hunter let out a groan, his hands grabbing at Sebastian’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer, what he got was not what he had expected as his touch made Sebastian roll his hips forwards causing a wave of pleasure to ripple through Hunter’s body and for him to moan loudly. He let himself be pushed backwards further into the middle of the double bed, Sebastian on top of him as his back hit the soft mattress. Then Sebastian unattached their lips, trailing them across Hunter’s jaw and down his neck, Hunter whining when they hit a particularly sensitive spot. His lips ventured lower; across Hunter’s collarbone and down his chest until they reached the start of his skinny jeans and as Sebastian unbuttoned them, sliding them down to his ankles Hunter froze suddenly hyper aware of what was going to happen next.  He closed his eyes and clutched the sheets next to him as he felt the cold air rush over his lower half that meant Sebastian had removed his boxers. He was partially terrified, the realization hitting him like a tone of bricks that he was not even remotely straight, but at the same time he felt like he would die of heart attack because of the sheer speed it was beating and how amazing he actually felt.  But that was nothing compared to the ecstasy he felt when Sebastian’s lips finally hit their intended mark, his own lips letting out another loud moan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled. 

* * *

 

Hunter laid in the mess of sheets as he came down from his high, trying to ignore the warm body next to him as he slowly begun to steady his erratic breathing.  He rolled over, locking eyes with Sebastian who was staring at him intently, his lips red and swollen and hair sticking up in all directions.  Sebastian’s expression was unreadable; his eyes not giving anything away as he gently brushed a hair out of Hunter’s face. 

“Well that was refreshing,” sighed Sebastian softly, propping his head up on his hand

“How so?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Most of the men I usually do that with are between thirty and forty year old closet cases”

Hunter made an obvious face in disgust, “Gross”

Sebastian cracked a smile that made Hunter’s heart do a stupid flutter in his chest.

“Yeah gross indeed” said Sebastian “You get used to it after a while though and it’s all I’ve got, a boy’s gotta eat you know”

The words broke Hunter out of his trance, reminding him of who Sebastian was and what this really was about.

“Do you want me to-”

“No” interrupted Sebastian before Hunter could even say anything “Please-please don’t, I don’t want this to be just another dirty deal”

Hunter nodded and began to try and get out of the bed, ignoring the pang in his chest at the thought of leaving and never coming back. The mystery had been solved and the war was over, logically he should have just wanted to go and never see Sebastian again. The attachment was stupid and Sebastian would never feel the same way so there was no point making a fool of himself.  He peeled himself from the covers, about to leave the warmth when he feels Sebastian’s hand latch on to his arm making him whip his head around to face him.

“You don’t have to go, you know” said Sebastian quickly, panic flashing across his freckled features “I mean- you don’t have to stay- god I’m being so stupid” Sebastian released Hunter’s arm, running his hand through his hair nervously “Don’t worry about it, you- you can do whatever you want” said Sebastian finally

Hunter’s heart does a leap in his chest and before he can even talk himself out of it he’s already speaking.

“I guess I could stay a little bit longer”

A little bit longer turned into an hour as Hunter lay in the bed curled up next to Sebastian, they say nothing and the silence is comfortable. It’s over all to soon and eventually Hunter does get out of bed and begins to put on his discarded clothing as Sebastian watches, still in the nest of bed sheets.

“I know that you won’t but-but if you ever did you can come back” said Sebastian softly, his words making Hunter turn around to stare at him “I just wanted you to know that, it’s nice having someone to talk to my age”

Hunter silently nodded, finishing dressing himself and giving Sebastian one last lingering kiss as a thank you before leaving. He walked back down the hallway and weaved his way through the sea of people and until he reached the cold night air and breathed sigh of relief.  Because he was gay. He, Hunter Clarington, was completely gay and that confession to himself lifted the weight of his chest that had been there for _months_.  He couldn’t bring himself to care about the consequences because he felt too damn good and with a bounce in his step slid into his car and made his way back to Dalton, his heart as light as a feather.


End file.
